The One That Got Away
by Maeganisity
Summary: Annetta is a character i made up, she is one of the tourists who bella sees going into the room with the Volturi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and some of the characters belong to stephanie meyer **

**I'd just finished watching new moon (id read the books ages ago) and decided to write a story as if I was one of the tuorists who were tricked into 'meeting' the Vulturi. It's my first fan finction so sorry if it sucks.**

I got off the plane at Galileo Galilei Airport. My first step toward Volterra. I pushed through the busy crowds of others who had decided to attend the St. Marcus Dat festival. I could see the coach stops through the sea of red cloaks and flags. I joined in the fun and put on my blood red cloak.

The coach journey was long and I was seated next to an old itallian women she was talking away to me in Italian. I should of known what she was saying, I'd grown up in an italian family. Another reason for my trip to Volterra was to visit my grandmother, Rosa. I watched the scenery roll by like a bad cartoon when a speeding yellow sports car zoomed by.

A few hours later and we had arrived at our hotel I was the first off the steaming hot bus. My grandmother was waiting outside the reception doors. I ran to her and hugged her.  
"Welcome Annetta." She took my face in her hands and kissed my forehead. I loved my grandmother altough I didn't see her often, we lived on to far apart. Me in England – Her in Italy. I didn't want to waste time settling into my room, even though I was tired from travelling. I checked in and left my bags with the busboy.

The city was beautiful, you could tell it has history. All the walking sufaces were covered in cobled

* * *

stone, the buildings looked as I they were made of sand and would crumble at any minute but it was fantastic!

I left my grandmotherto sleep and set out to the festival with my camera in hand. I followed the crowds to the courtyard and watched the parade. I stood over by the fountain to avoid getting crushed by the crowds. I was about to take a really good picture I was nudged by a girl running and pushing her way through the crowd.

"Hey!" I shouted as she ran through the fountain and splashed me. She probable didn't hear me over the chime of the clock toweras it tolled out the hour of midday. When the parade was over and before the reinactment people started I went for a walk through the city to take pictures, I was soo distracted by my camera that I walked right into a beautiful young women in a vibrant red dress.  
"would you like a guided tour to the workings of the clock tower and the history of the building?" She asked smiling down at me.  
"Err.. sure" I replied  
"My name is Heidi and I'll be your guide, and may I ask you to put your camera away" she chimed.

I followed her into the building and saw another large group of tuorists like myself. She showed us around the first floor I was tempted to take pictures but I respected the 'no picture' rules. She lead us into a very large elevator which took us to the underground floor. A little girl holding a red rose went skipping past me to the front. Then I saw the girl who ran through the fountain walk by, she was attactched to a stunning young man and another girl who looked like his sister, they were being lead by two more unbelievably handsome men. One of them spoke to Heidi.  
"Nice fishing" he said.  
"Thanks" She replied. "Aren't you coming?"  
"In a minute. Save a few for me." he said.

We carried on walking down the hall a little more when we reached a dead end at some double doors.

"We're going to enter the main hall, I'd like to ask you all to remove you hats and shoes." She smiled.  
I did as I was told. Then the double doors opened and they all went in. I hid against the wall so I could take a sneaky picture.

"Welcome Guests! Welcome to Volterra!" One person began.  
The doors slammed shut and it made me jump. That's when the screaming started, I shrunk into the corner and covered my ears, I shut my eyes tight too. I really didn't want to know what was behind that door. The screaming stopped and I opened my eyes. When I looked up there was someone looming over me. He was the one who had the odd conversation with the tour guide. He grabbed my arm and hauled me off the floor. He pushed me through the large double doors and forced me to kneel infront of three men in throwns.

"What have we here?" the one in the middle said. His hair was jet black and to his shoulders and he had bright red eyes. His skin was an olive shade of white.  
"The one that got away" He half snarled. A small blonde girl came over and pulled me off the ground, She held one arm in restraint while her twin brother held the other.  
"How much did you see?" The man sat on the right-hand thrown asked.  
"I didn't see anything, I…i…i.." I stuttered nearly crying.  
"Spit it out girl!" The man on the left-hand thrown said strongly.  
"I heard screaming, that's all!" I said and felt like I was going to cry.

"Aro. Master. I think we should just kill her, instead of wasting time on a human" The girl holding me spat. _Aro that's one name. now for the rest _I thought.  
"Yeah. She smells good." The other one who was holding me took a lock of my dark brown hair and smelled it. I almost kicked him where it hurts but my feet wouldn't listen to me.  
"Now now Alec, Jane. She didn't see anything." He replied calmly. _Alec and Jane.  
_"i have a better idea" he finished. I watched with horror-struck eyes as he advanced toward me…

**What do you think? Next bit will come when I get reviews.**

_there are breaks where there shouldn't be so ignore them._


End file.
